Blood and Money Or The Distruction of Earth
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Based on the Anime Interstella 5555 spawned from Daft Punk's album "Discovery"- a story of sex, drugs, rock and roll and the annihilation of earth, told by those who lived it.
1. Intro

Blood and Money or How Corporations Killed earth

A Rock and Roll tale

Part one Intro and The beginnings

I was a journalist when I was picked to go on the flight to the Intestella galaxy. Of all the people NASA could have picked, a civilian was not normal, yet the president needed someone that has experience in the music industry and seeing that I worked for "Rolling Stone" I seemed a natural fit. The following story you are about to read is an oral history of the phenomenon that was The Crescendolls, their legacy and how earth, my now former home was destroyed because of them.

_Part one 2001-2002_

_Stella (Bass)_

I guess we should start from the beginning. I formed the band in early 15,999 what you earthlings call 2001. I never expected to visit your planet nor did I have any plans to, we were just a band who performed what you earthling's call House. I guess we got compared to the earth band that has the silly name, what's their name (Pauses) Daft Punk? Okay if that's what you say but we weren't influenced by earth at all.

_Octave (Keyboards, Vocals)_

We were just kids having fun, I mean we didn't have that 9-11 bull crap that you earthlings had that turned you all into Eurocentric hate mongers. Nor was our leadership like the one that screwed up your economy. I had no plans to go to earth, it just happened. I mostly did the vocals, some of them were done through a more sophisticated version of what you earthlings call a vocoder and Baryl did the drums when there was a need otherwise we were just a simple rock band.

_Arpegius_ (Lead Guitar)

Well I guess it was just our luck that that nut job gassed us when we were performing. Bad luck but luck nonetheless. I think we were performing our signature tune "One More Time" and when we nearly finished I smelled this gas and saw everybody faint and I tried to escape but couldn't and then this shit started.

_Baryl _(Drums)

I don't remember shit man, it was like I was what you earthlings used to say, "Trip Balls" I may have been high the day of the concert but like I said I don't remember a thing. Did you talk to Arpegius (pause) you did? Good because he'd be the one to talk to about that.

_Frank Garret_ (friend of Earl De Darkwood)

This guy was a nut, pure and simple. He kept on telling me when he discovered this band on this planet in some fucked up galaxy that he'd have his 5,555 whatever that thing was. So he sent some of his cronies on a spaceship to bring them here and screw them. By screw them I mean what he did to every other musical genius he discovered. He claimed he discovered Mozart! Can you believe that, fucking Mozart? I left earth with the others in the lottery after he died. I shouldn't have even left this planet, we were all doomed.

_Steven Shroyer_ (Writer, Daily Kent Stater)

I knew shit was going down, I just didn't know what shit. I was getting my masters when they came here, I didn't know they were aliens, no clue. I knew they all wear decorative eyewear and they were all over MTV and all of a sudden I needed to do a story on them for the homecoming concert in the MAC. They were such a wannabe Daft Punk that I never paid attention. In essence I had no clue that we were in any danger as a species. I knew that as a country we were fucked but still but not as a species.

_Stella_

What do I remember? Well I remember signing the contract, or shout I say Darkwood did since I had no real concept of writing. You ever read those books by Dean Koontz, the ones about Frankenstein? Well we were those monsters. He did some freaky shit in a lab somewhere, and wiped our memories and put them on disks. I had no self identity, or culture. I have been reading the works of a famous African American named Maulana Karenga and how he said there was a culture crisis with his people. Well we had our own culture crisis, in our heads. It was like we had no idea of who we are. I remembered Darkwood liked rough sex too. When he raped me the first time (pauses) sex without permission is rape right because I didn't consent, he slapped me around and bit me. Fucking bit me, and I told Arpegius this and he said it must be earth custom. I guess he found a way to keep some of his identity.

_Octave_

Arpegius found a way to recover some of his memories, from this book he read by a guy named (pauses) Mellott? He was a psychologist and he believed in some sort of meditation technique called "Regressive Mind Therapy." where he could just relax his breathing and get something back. I don't follow this new age bullshit.

_Frank Garret_

Oh do I remember him changing those aliens? Fuck yeah I do! I was the one who designed the machines and I now I feel sort of uncomfortable I did that because I ruined so many lives this way and they didn't deserve it. He wanted his 5,555 though and I told him, "Look, maybe now is the time to give up the music biz? Move to Florida and settle down." he was dead set for this and now look (Points to where earth used to be) all this for music.

_Matt Edwards_ (Journalist)

Looking back on this whole Crescendolls thing, I knew we were on to the next phase of music. I mean my daughter wanted to be Stella and lusted after Arpegius. It was no longer Justin Timberlake or The Backstreet Boys, it was this electronic shit. I grew up on Depeche Mode and stuff like that and this sounded more like disco than alternative or pop. I couldn't go anywhere without hearing "One More Time" it drove me up the wall (Crying) I didn't see the signs I didn't know I would lose her forever.

_Jim Garrison (_A and R for Capitol Records)

I knew they were special, knew it from the start. So when Earl asked me to sign them I did. I had no clue we would end up dooming the world. No clue.

_Stella_

By the end of 2001 we were on our way to becoming huge. But something was missing, that's when I met and lost Shep(Crying) Could you shut the recorder off, I'm done for now.

_From the December 31__st__ issue of the Cleveland Plain Dealer._

**MYSTERIOUS MESSAGE RECOVERED FROM GLEN SATTELITE**

_NASA Scientists are still trying to decode a message from a distant galaxy that was received early this morning. Scientists claim the satellite came from the Interstella Galaxy and its 5,555 planet yet unnamed at this time. Glen scientists do not know whether do not know what it says yet and will not confirm to whether the message is connected to the recent UFO sighting in Los Angeles where a spacecraft has crashed somewhere near Simi Valley._

_TBC_


	2. A Taste of Fame

Blood and Money: Or How Corporations Killed Earth

Part 2: Tastes of Fame/a Hero Comes Along

Frank Garrett

Yeah Earl was excited about the San Francisco concert. I mean performing with an orchestra damn that was too much. Seriously did you listen to these guys' music? No way was this going to be a Metallica style combination.

Steven Shroyer

I remember all these people going ape shit over some kind of space craft that crashed in California. Damn thing was shaped like a guitar from what I saw. I asked my stepbrother Kevin, I said "Do you think this is a prank. I don't think this is real?" and he said he was taking a vacation with his wife and my nephew to see the ship and attend that damn concert. Now looking back on it I wonder what little Anthony felt as earth went away.

Matt Edwards

Did I see the spaceship? I was the first fucking reporter on the scene when it happened, MSNBC right there, I saw the damn alien too, look (Places a tape in a VCR) now we pan over to the ship and (Stops the tape) right there, damn thing was right there. I had to edit it out but I kept the master copy the network had. Jeff Zucker didn't know shit, that's why he lost the lottery.

Beryl

What I remember most about being locked in my hotel room for hours while signing those photos was the idea of wanting to go mad. I mean Norman Bates mad ya know. So after I sign my last picture I go down to a bar on the Sunset Strip. That's when I first tried heroin. I was sitting there and some guy asked me if I wanted to feel better. I said "Hell yeah, what do ya got?" and we go out back and I slammed heroin for the first time. Looking back on it now was it a mistake, hell yes. Do I regret it, hell no. I don't regret being a junkie for a period of my life. I had more fun as a junkie than as a drummer.

Arpegius

The whole marathon promotional material signing thing was Darkwood's idea, had hand cramps for days almost affected the show. I remember after finishing the signing that I turned on MSNBC and saw the spacecraft crash. I knew someone had come to save us I just didn't know who it was or why?

Stella

I remember when Shep crashed about 26miles from where we were in LA and I remember it was when Earl and I were making love that I had the vision about him. He and I were just floating along on our home planet, running through fields of moon flowers and star's breath and he kissed me, I then remember Earl slapping me and calling me a cunt, whatever that means. I grew used to the sex and saw it more as a punishment than a pleasurable act. I mean I must have done something wrong to deserve that kind of treatment right? (Begins to cry) please don't include that in the book okay?

Edward Elric (Department of Defense staffer under Paul Wolfowitz)

We had more shit on our plate then we could handle. This was pre 9-11 mind you and all I can remember was deputy secretary Wolfowitz cursing up a storm with these NASA Glenn people over that damn message. Don't get me started on the spacecraft. Rumsfeld wanted to get his hands on it Wolfowitz didn't want any damn part of it. So occasionally I'd see Rumsfeld talking to Karl Rove at the white house trying to get his opinion on it, and then Condi Rice would catch hell from Rove because it was on her watch. Nobody knew how to do a damn thing there. George would sit there and clasp his hands and pray but I don't think god was talking to him. This was before 9-11 mind you and even then they didn't have their shit together.

_From a phone conversation between Paul Wolfowitz and NASA Glenn's Fred Barison_

_Wolfowitz: I don't give a fuck what kind of technology you need to use, you'll use what we give you._

_Barison: Mr. Wolfowitz please bear in mind that we have been trying to decode the message and the technology the president's budget has afforded us is shit. We have used up all our resources and we just need this one thing. Now I know how good you Karl and Scooter are with the lobbyists so maybe you can get them to. . ._

_Wolfowitz: Fuck those dickless wonders I could give two shits less about them. I have put your department a department that is its own autonomous division of the executive branch under Defense department control._

_Barison: Why because Georgey Porgy thinks god is sending him a message. I know this isn't god and if it was it wouldn't want to talk to him. This conversation's ended._

_Wolfowitz: Don't you fucking hang up!" Damn!_

Matt Edwards

Did I have a clue what was going on in the White House over this thing? No can't say that I have. Must have been good though, I mean if you got Paul Wolfowitz cursing at you it must be good.

Frank Garrett

I was talking to Earl on his fight to San Francisco and he mentioned the drummer kept on going to the bathroom. He'd come back higher than a kite and he'd find a hypo in there. Earl kept that guy a junkie because he knew if he didn't he'd fuck up his plans. The Ketamine incident in LA was the worst. The drummer had taken three Ketamine and washed it down with a bottle of JD and they were supposed to perform on some show and he passed out right before air time. So they had a fan play the drums for him. Take that as a lesson fans learn the band's songs!

Jim Garrison

Beryl was a wreck. Fucking druggie first class and Earl enabled him. Son of a bitch gave him all the drugs he wanted and never said a thing.

Beryl

I don't remember a time where there weren't drugs in my life after I came to earth. Uppers, Downers all my drugs of choice and I loved it. I never felt so good.

Stella

I remember the show. We began with "One More Time" and it sounded different maybe because we were working with and orchestra but all of a sudden I see Shep in the crowd and that's when all hell broke lose

Octave  
I remember my mind being released from some sort of fog and all of a sudden I stopped playing and Beryl and Arpegius stopped but not Stella, he must have missed her, we ran off stage and hopped in a van the roadies were using. You ever heard that Pink Floyd Song "Run Like Hell" well that's what we were doing. It was when they shot through the window and hit this guy that I knew we were fucked.

Beryl

Do I remember Shep? No I was too damn high that day. I had a couple of valiums and some coke before I went on stage. He seemed well enough to drive the van though after he got shot.

Stella

I had horrible dreams after the incident and Earl (Pauses, begins to tear up) I'm sorry I can't tell you what he did to me, it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Frank Garrett

Stella wouldn't talk to ya about the rape after the show. Well a bunch a roadies and crew had themselves quite a roman fucking orgy in the dressing room after the show, and Earl was Caligula, How's that.

Terry West (Doctor)

I was called in to see Stella about three days after the rape. I was told to keep it hush, hush but she couldn't stop bleeding and when it did stop we learned something else. She was pregnant. Do you want to know what Darkwood said? "How soon can we have the abortion?" his exact words were about how soon we could kill her baby.

Stella

Looking back, I think we made the right decision. Earth was worthless anyway.


	3. A Burial

Blood and Money: Or How the Corporations Destroyed Earth

Chapter 3: A Burial

_Author's Note: I would like to thank my fans and readers from the USA to the UAE. This story in particular goes out to a person I have never met but is a faithful reader of this experiment. That person goes by the handle donnett and I have kept both reviews this person has left me (I don't know if it is a he or a she so forgive me for being so impersonal). If it wasn't for you and my other readers such as Lancetheflamesniper or KIttyLynne who have read my works before this and are also two of my favorite fan fiction authors I wouldn't be writing anything –Steve_

Frank Garret

The whole symphony concert was a cluster fuck. Earl was so pissed that some interloper as he called him would screw his plans that he basically had the road crew do whatever they wanted with the young lady. Looking back I now realize that Earl was probably one of the most evil mother fuckers on the planet. Maybe the world is better without him.

Terry West

I told Darkwood that it would be a few months till an abortion could be performed but he was adamant about it. He was something alright, a real sick bastard.

Sara Davis (Music Reporter for Entertainment Weekly)

Well I knew the three members of the Cresendolls had gone missing after the show and the San Fran PD was on an all out manhunt for them, something about a guy in a white Ford van going down the highway with them. So my boss comes and tells me that he wants me to interview Stella because she was the one attending the gold record ceremony and I called Darkwood but he was such an asshole that I said fuck it. Did you hear the rumors about Stella and the concert (Pauses) they were true? Good lord no wonder our planet was destroyed.

Beryl

I remember I was the one who had to get Stella. Now this was August 22nd the concert was a week previous and I had been withdrawing for since then. When I finally got better Shep told me to take this sort of ray gun thing and bring Stella to him. She was his favorite and he was fading in and out. His ship had some kind of medicine but his ship was in fucking Simi Valley as a goddamn tourist destination. We knew he was going to die we didn't know when, and when it did, it was decided that your planet was worthless.

Edward Elric

George was on vacation in Crawford as far as I know. Condi gave him the now famous Bin Laden memo but if you remember we never got to 9-11. They were gone with the planet. I can remember the pressure Wolfowitz was putting on the NASA Glenn people being immense, he'd call up every day and curse at them, I had the office next to him and I just remember him screaming at the top of his lungs at these poor scientists. I actually listened to the message the sent because I was friends with a NASA scientist and it sounded like bits of select tracks from Daft Punk's "Discovery" Album. Then two weeks before 9-11 the second message came in.

Steven Shroyer

I am a firm believer in rule by the intelligentsia and I knew in my heart that this nation, this planet was in for a downfall. Did I know this was all going to happen, the break in at Capitol Records, the cult suicide in LA where Darkwood was the priest, the failure of the government, I kinda had an inkling that we were going down that road. I mean I'm a Methodist and we do believe in The Book of Revelations but I, for the longest time thought god was going to kill this planet not aliens.

Stella

I was such a mess. After the concert I sat in my room and cried and had bottle after bottle of Champagne and when I wasn't rushing to the bathroom to throw up, I was contemplating suicide. I found these pills in Earl's medicine cabinet that said do not take with alcohol and I did just to die (Cries) I just wanted to die.

Terry West

I was called to the Hotel at about 3:45 AM and she was passed out on the bed, weak pulse, shallow breathing, there were valiums everywhere and Earl looks at me and says "Don't just stand there, fix her!" So I told him the only way we could fix her was to get her to a hospital and he said no, too much publicity or some shit and I looked him in the eye and told him that we get her to a hospital or else he'd lose her. So we took my car to the hospital. You know she nearly died on us while we were driving to Cedar Sinai.

Matt Edwards

This was pre so we had a contact in the hospital who told us the bassist for the Cresendolls was in there for attempted suicide. I called the hospital and they wouldn't confirm it. So I send one of my guys in there all covert to get a video for the news and wouldn't ya know it they broke the fucking camera before he could get into the room. Fucking top brass had a shit fit.

Steven Shroyer

I was watching the Gold Record ceremony the E network for the same reason everyone else was, to see if Stella had made it out alive. I mean there were rumors she had attempted suicide but we didn't know if they were true. When we did, there were not many of us that were surprised.

Stella

I was a wreck. I wore this Oscar De Lorenta gown and Earl was wearing Armani and we went and there were all these TV and Paparazzi cameras everywhere, and I was just getting sick of it all. I wanted just to die right then and there and just let them hang. Then Beryl came during the ceremony. It was like what you earthlings call a religious awakening. I just remember my mind clearing and seeing him, and I followed him, that's when I met Shep for the first and last time.

Beryl

We drove all the way there, a good three hour drive, we didn't speak just sat there in calm quiet and meditated about this whole damn thing. Why it happened, why us, what are we going to do now, how are we going to get home? It was the most depressing three hours of our lives.

Stella

We arrived at this little warehouse in the middle of nowhere and I walked in and there he was. He was hurt bad, he had no access to our kind's medicine so he was pretty close to death when I found him. He was so beautiful. He grasped my hand and I had that vision again of us running through our homeland and I heard him sing in the most beautiful haunting voice, a ballad from our planet. "Come what may, I will love you, till my dying day." those were his exact words and then he died. (Sobs) I am sorry I can't continue. Could we pick this up at a later time?

Arpegius

We felt it was best to bury him in our tradition. We picked a beautiful spot in the middle of a grove of trees and laid him to rest. We prayed to the god of the universe to watch over this man and may his spirit find peace. Stella was inconsolable as to be expected and we watched as his sprit floated home. We didn't know if or when we'd see him again. I didn't know about the technology on our planet and how it was advancing.

Beryl

I knew in my heart we'd see him again. It would take a war between two factions of your kind on our planet to bring him back.

_From the Books of the prophecy of Maximus Cleric_

_And so it came to pass that a hero died to save the fallen. Those who feel him dead must take heart, that the arrival of the Earthlings to the New World will bring about his return. That much Earthling blood must be spilt to rectify what has come and what is to come. For those that believe in the great god, our creator would not let a man live so short without fulfilling his purpose. He will rise again in the year on our planet 16,008 the earth year 2010._


End file.
